wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
January 1, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The January 1, 2019 '''Edition of Smackdown Live was a Professional wrestling television show by the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on December 29, 2018 at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode summary Shinsuke Nakamura attacked United States Champion Rusev It was looking to be another Happy Rusev Day on Jan. 1, as The Bulgarian Brute declared that he would take great pride in being United States Champion and that his reign would be long and luscious (like his beard). Rusev pledged allegiance to the star-spangled title, but the “Rusev Day, USA!” chants were cut short when Shinsuke Nakamura attacked him from behind. Lana came to her husband’s aid, jumping on The Artist’s back to stop the attack. Rusev got back to his feet and clobbered Nakamura with a Machka kick, but The King of Strong Style fell backward, landing on top of Lana. The melee temporarily stopped as Rusev checked on his wife, but the relentless Nakamura pounced on the United States Champion and floored him with a Kinshasa. Naomi vs Sonya Deville After Mandy Rose attempted to get Jimmy Uso under the mistletoe on Christmas night, Naomi was more than ready to get her hands on The Golden Goddess tonight. However, Mandy had more tricks up her sleeve, including donning a custom Usos t-shirt to infuriate Naomi. This allowed Naomi’s actual opponent, Sonya Deville, to slide into the ring. Naomi was ready to throw hands, regardless of the opponent, and took the fight right to Deville. But just when Naomi was about to take control of the battle, Rose grabbed the microphone and revealed a racy photo she had sent Jimmy earlier in the day. With Naomi blinded by rage, Deville took advantage by planting Naomi into the canvas with a devastating slam to pick up the victory. Becky Lynch interrupted John Cena Carrying a custom towel gifted to him by Ellen DeGeneres that read “Be kind to one another,” John Cena returned to the blue brand for the first time in nearly a year. The 16-time World Champion reflected on the ups and downs of his 2018, but he revealed that he wasn’t quite sure why he was back on Team Blue. However, he was positive that “any man” would soon be waltzing down to the ring to call him out. It wasn’t just any man, though. The Man came around. Lynch brazenly declared that her goal wasn’t only to displace Charlotte Flair on posters – she wanted Cena’s spot too. And if Cena had a problem with that, The Man warned The Cenation Leader that Nikki Bella wouldn’t be the only woman to drop him this year. Before Cena could respond, however, Andrade “Cien” Almas & Zelina Vega arrived to run down the two Superstars, calling Cena an “old face” and Lynch a “broken face.” After the insults were out of the way, Cena issued a challenge: Almas & Vega vs. Cena and Lynch, right now! John Cena & Becky Lynch vs Andrade "Cien" Almas & Zelina Vega The McMahon Family signed off on this mixed tag team bout during the commercial break, setting up a huge first-time-ever battle. The Man was ready to take on Andrade after she sent Vega retreating to her corner to tag “Cien,” but the rules of the match dictate Cena’s entrance into the bout, which Lynch made official with a hard tag to the 16-time World Champion’s chest. Vega distracted Cena, allowing Almas to go on offense against The Cenation Leader. “Cien” unleashed a flurry of high-flying attacks on Cena, with Vega doing her part behind the referee’s back. But Cena evaded Almas’ trademark double knees and put The Man back into battle. Lynch hurled Vega around the ring with ease, nearly picking up the victory. And when Almas jumped back into the ring to save Vega from the Dis-arm-her, Cena was waiting to cut him off with the Attitude Adjustment and the devastating Lightning Fist. But before Cena could get the pin, The Man shoved him out of the ring and locked the Dis-arm-her on Vega to get the tapout victory. After the bell, John Cena offered a handshake to Lynch, but The Man was defiant in victory, offering four words to the 16-time World Champion: “You can’t see me!” Results * '''Singles Match: Sonya Deville (w/ Mandy Rose) defeated Naomi * MIxed Tag Team Match: Becky Lynch & John Cena defeated Andrade "Cien" Almas & Zelina Vega by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes